Bits and Pieces
by Veridissima
Summary: Drabbles written for tumblr - a variety of pairings, characters and situations. Pairings: Arya x Gendry; Myrcella x Aegon; Brienne x Jaime; Joy x Jon; Catelyn x Ned; Lyanna x Robert; Marya x Davos; Oberyn x Willas; Ellaria x Oberyn; Cersei x Jaime; Margaery x Jaime (others to be added as the fic goes on)
1. Arya&Gendry - Male Strip Club AU

_Hi! I've finally decided to post here the drabbles I've been writing on tumblr (my url is thestagthatlovedthewolf), if you want to prompt something else_

_Until now, I have 18 drabbles, so I'll be posting three a day, I hope you enjoy them_

_I don't own ASOIAF... And English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes_

_This first prompt is a response to Furious Winter (furiousfanfiction on tumblr), (9/July/2013): "For the three setence fic... Pairing, Gendrya. AU setting, (I'll be specific) Arya goes to a male strip club where she meets Gendry, a dancer. XD" - it turned out bigger than three sentences... and this was actually the first time I wrote Gendrya_

* * *

Her sister was getting married tomorrow, so for obvious reasons Arya had been dragged to a strip club to celebrate Sansa's last night as an unmarried woman. When she entered the club she tried not to call any attention to herself, especially because she was under 21 and she really needed a drink.

This was until she saw him up there - black hair, blue eyes, hard pack of abbs... By the middle of the night she had seen him up close - courtesy of Margaery - and she knew where she had met him before - the mechanic who had fixed Needle last month.

And by the end of the night she knew she would drive Needle against the wall, just so she could see him again.


	2. Arya&Gendry and Myrcella&Aegon

_This prompt is a response to meli-fan (winginoverthings on tumblr), (4/December/2013):"can I ask for drunken shenanigans but with a double pairing? As in Arya and Gendry and Myrcella and Aegon because quartets are better than duos :D" - this is part of an AU where Aegon and Arya are roommates in Art school - he's a painter, she's a dancer_

* * *

The floor was full of empty bottles and cans from wine to beer, and at least one vodca bottle, spoils of celebrating Myrcella's final exam of this semestre of Law School. She was lying on the couch making eyes at her boyfriend who tried to draw her one more time, even if he was shit drunk.

"I wanna do something…" Arya yelled completelly plastered, all of the others snickered knowing she was the funniest when drunk and always wanted to do something, that for the last few times didn't end well. "Pretty pwease…" She pleaded, hitting her elbow in Gendry's eye, when she tried to get up from his lap.

She awkwardly moved around the room, going to turn on the radio, unable to found the CD she wanted, she forsaked for some pop station.

"Beer…" She asked, while she tried to get her shirt off, staying only in her bra and jeans - Gendry thought about saying anything, but he knew she would only ignore him and keep undressing. He looked at the other couple in the room, but neither seemed to mind, knowing how Arya behaves. "Come dance…" She said, Gendry wondered if she meant him. "Yes, you, stupid." She yelled once again, reading his mind.

He stood up and met her in the improvised dancefloor, she was now only in panties and her bra. "Please tell me, you're not taking off anything more in here." He whispered.

"I'll leave that for later." She said seductively, louder than she should, by Myrcella's giggle, he supposed. It seemed Arya heard it too, moving back to the couch and pushing her to the dance floor.

So there they were, two young woman dancing - more like doing a pretty lousy job at standing straight - around each other and laughing to the most nonsense stuff. Gendry looked up, from the kitchen counter nursing on another beer, while Aegon just tried to capture the beauty of the sun and the moom, his love and his best friend, the light and the darkness, in another paper sheet of his well worned sketchbook.


	3. Arya&Gendry - Jawline Kiss

_This prompt was a response to arya-of-the-winter on tumblr, (18/December/2013): "9 + Arya and Gendry :)" - this 9 means Jawline Kiss_

* * *

They had planned a date night, Gendry had came home earlier and prepared dinner, to eat by candlelight, when she received a call from her parents who had taken their son for the night, saying he had caught a cold; even after her mother suggested that they could stay with him, Arya ignored it and picked him up.

She had finally got their boy to sleep, and was going back to their room, where she had constrained Gendry to, so he wouldn't relapse from the cold he had last week. She found him lying on the bed, sleeping and lightly snoring. Not wanting to waste their night all together, she quietly droped her clothes on the floor, leaving only her underwear on, and climbed on him, resting just above his hips.

Straddling him, she kised his chest, and then higher, tracing his jawline with soft kisses and then bitting his skin - with his beard scratching her soft lips. She stopped when it seemed he moved, but quickly she passed it as false alarm, so she kissed his jaw again, softly, just before Gendry pinned her to the bed and kissed her lips passionately.


	4. Starks - Werewolves

_This prompt is a response to nedsseveredhead on tumblr, (8/January/2014): "werewolf! Starks c:" - this falls in the same AU as "Living, Missing, Fearing" (as a sequel), but can be read alone_

* * *

This was Arya's favorite lesson, even better than Jon and Robb trying to teach her how to use a bow or a sword. So she ran to her father's solar the faster she could, trying not to throw any maid to the floor.

Luckily when she arrived she wasn't the last, neither Rickon and Sansa were present yet (_I still don't understand why they have to come, Rickon is only two and Sansa already turned 10 but did not change_)

"Sorry we are late, father," Sansa said, politely as ever, when she entered carrying their brother.

"No problem. Just take a seat."

"Are we finally going to fight, father?" Robb asked excited.

"I've told you these powers are a burden, not a child's play. Both you and Jon, as the oldests and the only ones who the power has developed yet need to be more careful and more responsible."

"Yes, father…" Robb said looking miserably, and Arya couldn't understand why, she couldn't wait until she turned 10, she was sure she would turn too - like Robb and Jon, and Lyanna and Brandon before them.

"Today, we're starting by sniffling the jars again, if you can get them all correct you will get to eat cake at dinner." They all nodded excited. "Sansa, you first." The beautiful redheaded nodded and lifted her youngest sibling from her lap to Robb's. Father put the band around her eyes and took the jars to her nose, while Sansa said what she smelled - the Others, Dragons, Vampires, Unicorns,…

"Amazing, Sansa. You got them all right." And then he brought her closer to him, trying to speak privately with her, forgetting that his other children's hearing was better than most, even in human form (Arya was sure that was a sign she would change as well).

"Still no sign of changing?" Father asked and Sansa shook her head. "It's not even been a moon since your nameday, maybe you still can…"

"I don't think so, and I don't think I mind anymore… I talked to mother and she told me I was too much like you - and that was a good thing," she said honestly, and then whispered, "And I like being like you," Sansa said before taking her seat.

Arya wondered what Sansa meant, she was a copy of their mother - the perfect lady - Arya was the one with father's eyes and hair, and she loved father very, very much… but she didn't want to be like father, she wanted to be able to change to a mighty wolf.


	5. Arya&Gendry - Modern Portugal

_This prompt is a response to meli-fan (winginoverthings on tumblr), (7/February/2014):"arya and gendry meet in... modern portugal!" - so important information for people who don't know Portugal, __Bairro Alto is like the place with all the bars and where people normally go at night to drink (I never actually went there, so my descriptions are based on some of my friends' conversations). Aso mentioned Covilhã it's a small city in the montains where it actually snows (unlike the capital - Lisbon)_

* * *

Gendry was still in high school, repeating the senior year for the second time (since now it was mandatory and he couldn't just give up, even if he didn't have any plans to go to college, life wasn't easy nowadays - money was tight).

He had become quick friends with two new boys from his class, Lommy and Hot Pie, and when they told him they had never went to a bar, he made it his mission.

So next friday, after dinner and watching a bit of TV, they met by the subway station and went to Bairro Alto, where most people enjoyed their friday nights. Gendry took them to the bars he knew, with cheap beers and shots at 1€, and they sat in the table nearby nursing on the beer (while Gendry tried to look out for them so they wouldn't get too drunk), and they had been talking when he heard someone yelling.

Gendry turned, noticing that neither Lommy or Hot Pie had heard anything, and saw a short girl - couldn't be over 15 for sure - with short black hair and with a wild spirit, also by her accent was obvious she wasn't from Lisbon, somewhere North for sure.

Gendry, gathering his courage, aproached her and told her to step back, and that they wouldn't sell her anything, her rage had then turned to Gendry, saying she always got to drink in Covilhã. So he answered her that this was the capital now, not just some small bar from where she came from, so she punched him and stormed off.

Gendry stayed put thinking about what to do next, and when he finally decided, he left some money on their table, telling them he would explain later and ran after her.

He was able to catch up, since she hadn't decided where to go. She tried to run again, but he stopped her and introduced himself and after a bit of fighting she did the same. Gendry led her to a bar nearby that he knew had less people and offered to pay for her drink. So that's how they met.

They talked for hours at the bar, and then Gendry took her on a walk through Lisbon since she was new in town. He showed her the castle and the river, until she yawned. She then complained how it was much easier to get home when she was up north, since here they had to sit in the subway station waiting for it to open.

They sat next to each other, and the night had went well, but Gendry couldn't be more surprised when Arya took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.


	6. Brienne&Jaime - Mamihlapinatapei

_This prompt is a response to tafkarfanfic on tumblr, (12/January/2014): "Jaime x Brienne, Mamihlapinatapei" - this word means "The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move."_

* * *

Brienne had been in the force for almost a year, and it was nothing like she had dreamed. People were nice enough, better than in college for sure - the insults and jokes she could never forget - but at least in college she had Renly - now she had no one. Here, she could only think of one person - it made her nervous and girly, something she had learned to stop doing years ago after too many humiliations - the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister, he won that title over fifteen years ago when he killed the Mad King (one of the worst serial killers King's Landing had ever seen). He kept to himself nowadays, people talked and said he wasn't like that before… she wondered what before meant.

She could see him now, he was talking to the drunk, homeless lady in the last cell, one of the guards had caught again crying and mumbling on the streets. He always sat with her when they brought her in, until she sobered up and could be freed into the streets again… just so she could be brought in again.

And Brienne noticed, that everytime he could, Jaime would look at her, at Brienne, he would look at her a lot, but she never knew what it meant, his eyes looked sad and broken like he was trying to reach for something, ask for something he couldn't have. She didn't knew what she could give him, after all, she was just Brienne - simple, freckled and broad Brienne - he wouldn't care that she sometimes dreamed of him, that when he told her "good job" in the end of the day her heart beat faster, or so she thought… Until Captain Stark called her to his office and told her that _he_ had personally asked for Brienne to be his new partner… finally she had hope.


	7. Joy Hill&Jon Snow - Eyes

_This prompt is a response to SandyD12 (sandyd94 on tumblr); (1/March/2014): "Since you are in the mood to write! Arya/Gendry + 82. And well I know I'm probably teh only one who ships it, but if you could write Jon Snow/Joy Hill + 37. That would be awesome!" - this one is the JoJo one (Joy and Jon) and the 37 means "Eyes"_

* * *

The war had ended, and Jon divided his time between what rested of the Wall, Winterfell and his family, and King's Landing and the brother he just found out he had.

He had came to the capital to meet his youngest niece - nieces, twins, Joanna and Elia - he wondered if his dad (_his uncle… but his dad too) _had been in this same place, in this thing they called a garden - the Godswood.

A girl was already there, if the golden hair didn't give it away, her eyes did - they were emerald green, and shiny at the light, and he immediatly knew who he was, there were only three girls now with the Lannister look - the Queen Myrcella, Janei Lannister and Joy Hill, her cousin - of course, she wasn't the Queen and she was too old to be Janei.

"Lady Hill."

"Lord Snow." For the first time, he didn't mind to be called Lord Snow in Court, this girl understood him - just like him, she had been raised in a Great House, and again, like him, she was now a member of the Royal Family.

"Can I sit, my lady?"

"I can leave…"

"No, please… Stay…" Both of them sit quietly just looking at the eyes of the tree in the Godswood, Jon found himself praying again to the Old Gods to protect his two youngest nieces, but also the oldest one - Rhaenys - and niece and nephew he had back in Winterfell.

It was already night, when he looked down to her eyes, offered his hand and walked her back to the Keep, to the feast welcoming their nieces to the world.


	8. Arya&Gendry - Can You Hear Me?

_This prompt is a response to SandyD12 (sandyd94 on tumblr); (1/March/2014): "Since you are in the mood to write! Arya/Gendry + 82. And well I know I'm probably teh only one who ships it, but if you could write Jon Snow/Joy Hill + 37. That would be awesome!" - Here's the rest of the prompt and thhe 82 means "Can You Hear Me?"_

* * *

Arya was sitting at one of the benchs in the forge, her legs swinging, while she ate a few cakes from the plate she had brought from the Keep.

While she did that Gendry was working on a new Stark sword for their house, he was distracted by it, he wanted to do his best for Arya's family.

Arya was trying to talk to him about something very important, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Gendry, are you even listening to me?" He kept ignoring her, still not listening to her. "GENDRY!"

"Yes…" He asked, looking at her, but not stopping the work.

"Can you hear me, Gendry?!"

"Sorry, Arya. But you know I need to do this."

"It's important, Gendry."

"Of course, it's important, m'lady." She jumped from the bench and punched him on the chest.

"Stupid…"

"So what do you need?"

"Come here." She said taking his hand and resting it on her stomach.

"Arya…"

"Yes."

"Really?!" Gendry was not as stupid as most people thought.

"Yes, stupid. I'm pregnant." Gendry smiled so bright - brighter than anytime before - and picked her up, kissing her in the lips and spinned her around the forge.


	9. Lannisters - Thrift Shop song

_This is a response to a anonymous prompt from 14/March/2014: "For that ficlet response thing(I'm assuming you want some so here you go): thrift shop, (a lannister of your choosing) and modern au" - this a prompt based on a song, this case "Thrift shop" from Macklemore and Ryan Lewis  
_

* * *

It seemed to them that in one single day everything changed, they went from having everything to having nothing of some sorts. But no it wasn't just that day, it started with their "father's" death, and then their "uncle" Renly and their other "uncle" turned against them and put her family in court - for a reason they couldn't really understand. Then Joffrey and Grandfather Tywin died - and mother was unable to move foward. And then the worst happened, their mother was murdered by the hands of Myrcella's own uncle, who was then taken to jail with their other uncle who had thrown a boy from a window.

That day she and Tommen lost every money they had, the trust founds, her future at Harvard, or Tommen's position in the private school all members of their family had gone to. And nobody took them in, not Stannis, who was suppose to be their uncle, or the Martells, who had told her that they would always accept her.

So she took Tommen and ran with the only money she had in her pocket at the moment - twenty dollars - never had needed anything besides her credit card before.

Their house was taken away and called a crime scene, and they hided in a Summer House that had belonged to the grandmother they never met - Joanna Lannister, the only woman who ever made grandfather smile. Without clothes to wear, she took her grandmother's coats and Tommen looked in his grandfather's clothes

And in that small house, looking up the Sunset Sea, they tried to create a new life, where they could be happy again… but with less money

_- this is a song prompt_


	10. Catelyn&Ned - Hogwarts

_This is a response to a anonymous prompt from 14/March/2014: "Dance, Dance - fall out boy, Young!Ned x Cat, or like any Game of Thrones paring you like and a crossover au, like hogwarts or storybrook" - this another prompt based on a song, this case "Dance, Dance" from Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Transfiguration was the only class Ned had with his best friend. And Ned and Robert, even being in different houses were allowed to sit next to each other at the back of the classroom.

"So I tried asking your sister to the Yule Ball? But she said no - how could she say no to me, I'm one of the Triwizard Tournament participants? All the girls want to go."

Nobody at Hufflepuff was really excited about the ball, besides Davos and Marya, but they were the golden couple of the Hufflepuffs, of course. But Ned... Ned wanted to ask someone to go with him... if he ever gained the courage to ask her - he was never good with words.

"Ned, are you listening to me? What will I do about your sister?"

"Robert, you know she hates dancing. She won't want to go. Invite her somewhere else later."

"So who do I take? The boy from Durmstrang is suppose to be bringing his girlfriend. Ashara - from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic - is taking your brother…"

"Really?!" If Brandon was going with her, that means_ she_ would be free.

"What?!" Robert said a bit too loud and the teacher turned to them telling them to quiet down. "You still hang up of the Ravenclaw girl." Ned tried to look away, but Robert could read him better than most and he quickly understood. "Okay, you're talking to her next time we see her."

* * *

A day had passed, and Ned couldn't tell if he wished that Robert had forgotten or that we would insist on the agreement they had made in Transfiguration class. Until thet saw her talking to Elia, a fellow Ravenclaw, and he knew Robert hadn't forgotten.

"Go on, Ned…"

"What will I say?"

"Just be yourself." Robert told him smirking. "Go get the girl, boy."

He aproached the girls quietly, and Elia was the first to see him but after saying hello she went away to find Rhaegar. He and the girl stayed looking at each other, as she waited for him to say anything.

"Catelyn…"

"Ned?"

"Hi…" Robert must have sensed Ned's awkwardness, because somehow a flower appeared in front of them with a note asking her if she wanted to go to the Yule Ball.

"So Ned, is this from Robert or you? My answer changes."

"Mine. If you don't want to go I totally understand… and…"

"Thank you, Ned. You can wait for me at 7:30 p.m. in front of the Ravenclaw commom room." She said before kissing his cheek and walking away. Ned turned back to Robert who yelled _way to go man._


	11. Lyanna&Robert - Modern AU

This is a response to a anonymous prompt from 15/March/2014: "Lover of the light, ship of your choosing, au of your choosing (/super helpful/ anon here giving you /super helpful/ prompts ;) )" - this a prompt based on a song, this case "Lover of the Light" from Mumford & Sons; and I went with Lyanna and Robert, Modern AU

* * *

It's been 15 years, and he can still see her go during that night, he regreted so much not having fought - but he thought she would come back, so he closed his eyes and ears… and waited... he has now waited for fifteen years.

He married soon after, he needed the money and he couldn't do anything else, lying down on the bed every night, and hearing Cersei's breathing next to him broke his heart and made him feel emptier without _her _next to him.

He looked at his kids and felt nothing but anger, because their eyes weren't grey and their hair was blond.

And every night, Robert would only wish for one thing, to wake up the next morning and be holding _her_ again, and he promised the Gods if they would grant him that wish he would cherish her forever, and never ask for anything else.


	12. Catelyn&Ned - Modern AU

_This is a response to a anonymous prompt from 16/March/2014: "Signs by Bloc Party, Gendry and Arya or Ned and Cat or any ship of your choosing really, modern AU" - this a prompt based on a song, this case "Signs" from Block Party; also I chose to go with the Catelyn and Ned pairing, and this part of the song:_

_At your funeral, I was so upset_

_So, so upset_

_(...)_

___I see signs now all the time_

___That you're not dead, you're sleeping_

___I'd believe in anything that brings you back home to_

___me_

* * *

Catelyn could still feel him next to her when her eyes were closed, his smell still at the pillow, his clothes still on the closet - like she was just waiting for him to come home once again.

She knew the kids were worried, Sansa had came back home to take care of her - leaving her fiancé at home (or what she called home now) - and Catelyn couldn't help but worry if she wasn't letting her daughter mourn.

Robb was busy holding their business - the one she and Ned had run for so many years now,_ I don't know if I can do it alone…_

Bran had wanted to came home from college too and stay here, but as his mother she stopped him (of course, he came for the funeral, but he couldn't stay, she would be strong and he would make his father proud).

Arya was falling apart, and Catelyn couldn't do anything, because her daughter was angry and she would scream and what Catelyn needed less in this moment was to get in a fight with Arya.

Rickon was very much like his sister, he was the only one still living at home full-time, but he had disapeared since the funeral, he spent his nights and days out. And once again Catelyn didn't speak out, because she didn't want to yell.

The funeral had been awful, it had been everything Ned would never want, it had been a grand event, with people who never cared for him and used the funeral as a way to show themselves and Catelyn had wanted to scream for them to leave - this day should be hers… hers, and his childrens', and Benjen's, and Jon's…

And now came the after, where she had to learn to live without a part of her heart, without her rock, without her best friend…


	13. Arya&Gendry - Dance

_This prompt is a response to meli-fan (winginoverthings on tumblr), (16/March/2014): "She's a rainbow (rolling stones). Arya/Gendry. Artsy school AU (she can be a dancer and him-whatever, idk, whatever pleases you)" - this is a prompt based on a song, this case "She's a rainbow" from Rolling Stones; also this is in the same world as chapter 2 - Art School (Aegon and Arya as roommates, he's dating Myrcella and she's dating Gendry)_

* * *

Gendry had been waiting for twenty minutes for the show to start, and he was getting annoyed it was taking so long, he tried texting Arya but she didn't answer - he guessed she was too busy

"Gendry!" He heard someone yelling, he turned and found Myrcella

"You're late."

"Didn't Arya tell you that this stuff always starts thirty minutes late."

"No…" He answered her, giving her space to take her seat next to him. And it made sense why the auditory was so empty. "Is Aegon coming?"

"No. He stayed backstaged helping with the set."

A few minutes after the lights finally went out, and Gendry checked his phone, turning off the sound, and waited for her to finally appear.

The curtain opened and the scenery was a big rainbow, and people starting to enter the stage, Gendry streched a bit over the chair at the front so he could look for her, until he heard Myrcella whisper.

"She's in blue." So Gendry looked for her in the five girls in blue, and quickly found her, Arya looked different with her hair actually combed, and not in the rat nest he had always known, but she still was his girl.

He couldn't believe how the girl who always walked making so much noise, who punched his chest so strongly, and could be so angry when she wanted, could seem so innocent, and free, and light when she was dancing. Of course, he had seen her dance before while training either in her flat or his, or in the garage or even when she still lived at home, but this was the first performance he got to watch and she looked amazing.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she? You couldn't guess how nervous she had been these past few weeks." Myrcella said.

"Yes, she does…" She looked beautiful, but it was still clear to him she was nervous, even from afar he could sense her biting her lip.

* * *

After her class' performance, he sat through the others, waiting to finally hug and congratulate her on her remarkable job.

So now he and Myrcella made their way to the doors that led backstaged, waiting for Arya (and Aegon); Gendry had still in his hands the flowers he had bought (and a box of _McNuggets_, that he knew she would want, but that hadn't had in reggard the fact that they would get cold).

Aegon was the first of two leaving the doors, he kissed Myrcella's lips and slapped Gendry on the back.

"She's just finishing cleaning the make-up and hair, she said to tell you she would be done in ten minutes."

"Thanks." Gendry told him. "Guys, if you wanna go ahead and reserve a table for us, I can wait for Arya, we will meet you there." They agreed and stood up, making their way out of the room - hand in hand.

Gendry waited, seeing all the other dancers pass by lauging and smiling, excited they had done such a great job, until she came up, running from the doors, Gendry quickly stood up from the seat he had taken, and caught her when she came running to him, smiling

"So how did I do? Did it bored you to death? Did my hair looked ridiculous? Did I…" But Gendry stopped her, by kissing her lips.

"You were perfect, Arry. I really liked it, you need to invite to me to see every one of this things."

"Thanks, Gendry. Maybe the next time will be hip-hop. I think you would like that more."

"Probably…" He told her, before remembering what he had on his hands, "Flowers," he said giving her a boquet of blue roses, "and _McNuggets_, I'm sorry but I think they're cold."

"They are perfect," she said, opening the box and stuffing her mouth with nuggets. "I'm starving, they wouldn't let us eat."

"I'm glad, Aegon and Myrcella are guarding the table for us."

"So let's go." She said, pushing him by the hand. "By the way, also the love the flowers, Gendry, they're beautiful." She told him smiling, before stuffing two more _McNuggets_ in her mouth.


	14. Marya&Davos - First Meeting AU

_This prompt is a response to SandyD12 (sandyd94 on tumblr); (18/March/2014): "Before the beginning & The End" - so the End meant the last part of the fic I was writing at the moment, which happened to be chapter 18 of "Being a Teenager is like being at War", so I published the last lines of Davos' POV. While the "Before the beginning" prompt meant "three sentences (or more) about something that happened before the plot of my current project", so I chose Marya and Davos first meeting - this other fic of mine is an High School AU but with the older generation (Catelyn, the Lannister twins, Rhaegar, Lyanna and her two older brothers, Robert, Brienne, Elia, etc)_

* * *

It was the first day of first grade and Davos was really excited to final be with other kids and learn something - he was talking to Salladhor Saan, a boy who had spent a lot of his childhood in his house being taken care by Davos' dad.

"Silent, kids! Silent!" The teacher called for them, but before any of them could say anything, a girl came in running through the door.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… but my sister…"

"Just sit, girl." The teacher said, while the girl looked around for a place to sit, she quickly moved to the only free space - next to Davos.

"Hi, I'm Marya." She said, before the teacher yelled again.

"You two, QUIET!"

But Davos smiled at Marya and wrote down on a paper _Davos_ and then added a smile face.


	15. Arya&Gendry - War AU

_This prompt is a response to pirate-saaam on tumblr, (19/March/2014): "POV" - which meant I had to rewrite a scene by someone else's POV - I chose the final scene of my one-shot MIA, by Arya's POV (I really advise you to read that one before reading this, so you can more easily understand it)_

* * *

Arya was scared of not finding him, she had looked for him since she had got back from the war - every night it became harder to deal with the nightmares and terrors from what she had seen.

Every night she dreamed of Gendry and little Ned, of finding them again, even when the torture had made her forget them she had still missed them.

The house that it had been theirs was now occupied by other people, and she had tried to look for them but she could never find them, but there was a chance - today.

Today marked the anniversary of Gendry's mother's death, and she knew he would come here, Arya found his mother's grave and sat by it, tracing her name, especially the last one she shared with Gendry.

When she heard him come closer, finally looking at him - older and wiser, but mostly different and the same. And Ned was so much older, so grown up. And she didn't even know what to say, besides muttering.

"You moved… I couldn't find you… I hoped you'd come here…"


	16. Arya&Gendry - Brotherhood Without Banner

_This is a response to a anonymous prompt from 30/March/2014: "Another for you: counting stars, one Republic. Gendry and Arya and Brotherhood without banners AU - or an au of your choosing because... I'm really not sure" - this a prompt based on a song, this case "Counting Stars" from One Republic, and this part of the song:_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

* * *

Gendry couldn't sleep anymore, every night he would stay awake scared about what he would dream - how much his dreams could take over his reality and make him wish for something so out of his reach - _her…_

It had been so many years since they joined the Brotherhood, but everything changed since they were kids, Arya's body had changed, and now every men turned their eyes to look at her.

His plan had been to join the Brotherhood, so he would leave Arya to grow up away, with her family, and that he would never have to feel this way, but Arya stayed after what happened in her uncle's wedding, not knowing where else could she go - there was always her bastard brother, and she promised she would go to look for him but she just didn't know where to start, so she stayed

And Gendry still running away, decided to stay at a inn, helping the orphans - kids like him - but Arya stayed too, and helped Jeyne and Willow care of them, she took her time teaching the boys, and the girls who wanted to learn, to fight.

So with her so close, every night he would go to sleep and dreamed of lying her down and making her his, of kissing her sweet lips, of making their own house, in his dreams it always ended up well.

But he didn't care how much times Arya called him stupid, he wasn't and he knew they could never be happy, because there was always that day she would remember she was a princess in the North, not a girl born and raised in the streets or woods, and understand that a bastard blacksmith couldn't give her the future she deserved…


	17. Brienne&Jaime - Camp Half Blood AU

This_ is a response to a anonymous prompt from 30/March/2014: "Swimming, Florance and the Machine Jamie and Brienne, camp half blood Au" - this a prompt based on a song, this case "Swimming" from Florance and the Machine. And Camp Half Blood is taken from the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians" and "The Heroes of Olympus" (and the two movies); this is the camp where the children of the Greek Gods live in (either just for the holidays or the entire year) and where they can be kept safe from monsters. Also the children of the Gods (called demigods) can go on quests - missions._

* * *

Brienne was sitting by the beach, her feet dived in the water, when she heard a voice behind her, and she knew it was Jaime, son of Aphrodite.

"How are you doing, Tarth?" The seventeen year old boy said droping next to the fourteen year old girl, but she didn't answer, "Are you still worried about Tully?" She didn't answer again, but he already knew that was the problem. "You shouldn't worry about her, she's the daughter of Poseidon and has been in more quests than most people at camp. Besides that she had Rhaegar with her and most important my brother, Brandon," He said grinning.

"They were supposed to be back yesterday…" Brienne couldn't help but be worried, it had been two years ago, when the eighteen year old demigod saved her and brought to camp - arriving by sea, to this same beach.

"You know those deadlines are never met, I bet they just stoped to visit Ned at college." Jaime told her trying to convince her. "Now, come on, I need someone to help me prank the Hermes kids."

"What did they do now?" Brienne said trying to join in and forget her fears.

"You can't tell anyone, or Cersei will kill me. But they messed up with her champoo and now her hair is green, but also with her make up and she can't take it off for some reason - permanent clown face." And Brienne couldn't help but laugh at the idea of the senior counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin looking like that, so unlike like her always perfect and golden state.


	18. Oberyn&Willas - Modern AU

_This prompt is a response to nedsseveredhead on tumblr, (30/March/2014): "For the prompt thing, I'm sorry I always choose this pairing but Willas x Oberyn, modern au? (or anything I just realy like Willas and Oberyn c: )"  
_

_Hi! So I finished posting everything I had on tumblr, so I'm now taking prompts - any couple and any setting. I don't promise when I 'll be able to fill them, since I have school, my multichapter fic and I'm working one another one-shot, but I'll fill them._

* * *

This was Willas first year as a teacher in Dorne and had been going well until somehow one of the Sand girls was transfered to his class with the Martell girl, and hell seemed to have broken loose.

Besides that, two of Tyene's sisters never seemed to be very far away, and he usually found both Nymeria and Obara at the end of the classroom or if he didn't let them in, they would just stay outside and make noise.

But that wasn't the worst, the worst of all happened last week when Nymeria gave him something to drink and he spend the next three hours in the bathroom, he had tried to talk to her but the girl had said it hadn't been her - maybe not her, but one of them had been, he had how good Tyene was at Chemistry.

The other teachers told him to let it go, that it was just a welcome ritual from the Sand girls and he was better not messing with it, but he was convinced he should call their father.

But now he had been waiting for half hour, and there was no sign of him, until he heard someone running in.

"Sorry, it seemed the principal still remembers me." He said, before looking up grinning - and Willas could recognize that grin anywhere, that had been the same boy that had broken his leg and made him use a cain... still today. "I'm Oberyn, by the way." He said taking off his leather jacket one a table near by and taking a seat (_in a table… not a chair_)

"I'm Mr. Tyrell, I'm your daughter Tyene's Literat…"

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked but was already lighting a cigarette (_or something worst… he wasn't sure…_)

"Sir, you're not suppose to smoke here."

"What?! The rules haven't changed?! No question why my kids complain." He said between drags, at least he was sitting by the window.

"Talking about your children. Like I was saying I teach Literature to both Tyene and your niece Arianne."

"Oh… yes… they are very smart, I'm sure the grades will be great."

"There's no doubt in that, but…" But his sentece was interrupted by a phone ringing, and Oberyn immediately picked it up.

"I'm in meeting at school." "Yes, he's a guy." "Yes, he's cute." "I know you're in your second trimester and you're horny, but I can't just ask a random guy if he wants to have sex with us."_ What?!_ "Okay, just get yourself ready, I'm on my way." He said before turning of the phone.

"Sorry, but I really need to go." He said throwing in his jacket, before running out of the classroom and Willas heard a motorbike speeding up outside.

He was preparing to leave the classroom and agree with the teachers that this was a waste of time, when he noticed a pack of cigarettes on the table, he went to pick it up, and noticed it was empty if it wasn't for the message inside

_If you liked the proposition, I'm sure you can find my adress on Tyene's file_

_Hope to fuck see you soon_

_P.S.: Hope your leg is better. I'm sorry about that_

Maybe the meeting hadn't been in vain


	19. Ellaria&Oberyn - A Letter from Home

_This wasn't a prompt, just a idea that popped into my head, because even if I appreciate all the sexytimes Ellaria and Oberyn are getting on the show, I had this idea since the start, so I gave it a try - hope you like it! And also because I really needed a Sand Snakes mention_

_Also a bonus scene with Tommem (more book!Tommen than show!Tommen, since I want him to be younger)_

* * *

Ellaria was in their chamber in the Red Keep waiting for Oberyn to come back from his meeting with the Lannisters, Ellaria had tried the court, but they weren't as much fun as Arianne's court.

She looked up when she heard the door and saw Oberyn come in, he quickly made his way to her, and climbed behind her, kissing her exposed back, when she felt his hands on her body, quickly finding themselves under her dress, she asked.

"How did the meeting go?"

"He still won't let me talk to the Mountain." She knew Oberyn well enough to know that talking wasn't what he had in mind.

"Are you sure Lord Tywin will evr let you meet the Mountain?" But before Oberyn could answer, someone knocked on the door, they both groaned, especially because he had just found out she wasn't wearing any smallclothes. He threw himselff off her, and she arranged her dress before going to the door, on the other side there was one of the messengers with a letter - and she smiled, immediately, recognizing Nymeria's handwriting.

"What is it, love?" Oberyn asked, half-lying-half-sitting on the bed.

"A raven from Nymeria." She said getting ready to open it.

"Don't open it yet."

"Why?!" She wanted to read the news, she missed their daughters (not just hers, but Oberyn's girls as well - she had learned to think of them as hers - but also Doran's children).

"I just want to see if anyone read it." To her eyes, the letter seemed closed, the seal hadn't been broken, but she had learned that there were other ways. So she gave him the letter, and sat next to him, while he checked it over. "Yes. It was opened before," he said, before opening it himself.

"Oh… Loreza lost another tooth," Ellaria said smiling, Loreza was the younger of their girls. "Do you think the girls remember the Goddess tradition."

"They have known you long enough. See… Tyene did it." He said pointing it on the letter.

"They pushed her tooth out."

"I did that with all of them, but Loreza, because she was too afraid last time. And it was okay."

"You weren't two-and-ten, and using a whip," she said, reading that Obella had used Obara's whip to push the tooth out, until she noticed something else. "Dorea wrote it, she's writing full sentences and I miss it."

"And she's also learning how to fight, it seems," Oberyn said proudly. "And soon Tyene and I can start showing her the poisons.

"Let them grow up a bit more," she said. "I miss them, Oberyn, they just grow up so fast."

"I miss them too, love," he said, putting the letter aside - but not to far knowing that Ellaria would want to read those words again - lied her down, and climbed above her, whispering in her year. "I'm sure they would love another sister."

She smiled, and pulled his lips down, relaxing under the feelong of his body, when another knock on the door sounded.

"Fuck," Oberyn cured, groaning again, and yelling "Come in." They couldn't be more suprised when the king himself came in, with his full eight years of age, they tried to look behind, to see if his mother or grandfather followed him, but he was alone. Oberyn and Ellaria tried to stood up so they could properly bow, but the boy king stopped them.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Prince Oberyn, Princess Ellaria," he said, without malice even when calling her a princess - probably he was unknown that she was a bastard, normally being with a prince meant being a princess.

"You're not interrupting, Your Grace."

"I just wanted to know… and you're from Dorne. How's Cella?"

"Cella?" They both wondered, not understanding.

"My sister, Myrcella. She's to marry."

"Oh… Princess Myrcella… she's good, Your Grace, she's happy, she's good friends with her betrothed, Prince Trystane - she's great at Cyvasse."

"Cyvasse?" The boy king asked.

"Yes, Your Grace. It's a famous game in Dorne, it would be my pleasure to teach you." The boy smiled.

"Thank you. Please tell my sister I miss her when you go back home." The boy king said, before they shared their goodbyes and left the room.

Oberyn turned back to Ellaria, who whispered, "He's a sweet boy, remind me to add taht when I write back to the girls."

"I will… but now where were we." He said, throwing her back down, and starting by kissing down her neck.


	20. Lyanna&Robert - Alive Lyanna post-war AU

_This is a response to a anonymous prompt from 25/April/2014: "RobertxLyanna. AU would be Lyanna being alive after the war was won."_

* * *

When Robert had gotten the raven saying Ned had found Lyanna, he had wanted to leave the Red Keep and make his way to Dorne, but Jon stopped him.

But Robert still met them halfway, with just one member of his new Kingsguard, waiting for them at the inn, he could only see three horses - he knew Ned had ride out in a company of seven, and worst was that he had riden out mad at Robert, _what could he say to the Lannisters?_ He wouldn't have been able to hurt those children himself, but he couldn't lie and say that it didn't made him feel better after what Rhaegar did to Lyanna.

When they were finally there, Robert immediately made his way to Lyanna, wanting to make sure she was really alive, but he noticed she held something else… or someone else, and he knew that his fears of rape were true.

"The bastard raped you, my lady!" He yelled, wanting to kill him again… and again…

"Your Grace," he heard Ned say, but his brain didn't ackowlegde it, and he was furious, wanting to hit something, when Ned came closer held him, and called him for his birth name. "Robert, calm down, you need to hear Lyanna out."

He finally listened to Ned, and led them inside, and followed Lyanna to her chamber, where she started by feeding the baby, surprising the babe didn't have any Targaryen traces - if he didn't know Ned so well, he would say the kid was his.

"Are you hurt, Lya?" Robert asked from the door, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not, Your Grace."

"Gods! Don't call me Your Grace, I'm to be your husband, just call me Robert."

"I'm not a maiden anymore, Robert."

"The bastard raped you, Lya, if you think I hold that against you… it's…" but she stopped and while she burped the baby, she said.

"He didn't, Robert. I never meant to be this way, but I left with him in my free will." _Why?!_ It never had gone through Robert's mind that she may had wanted to leave.

"Why?! Did you love the bastard?" He asked with venon - spiting between his question - but with a feel of sadness as well.

"I thought so, but soon learned I didn't. I was just a play in a bigger game, he only needed a child." She said hugging the child to her arms, and he knew she wouldn't give the dragonspawn away. "I heard you killed his siblings."

"It wasn't me."

"But you didn't stop them," she said with the same eyes that Ned had told him a moon before.

"Come back with me, I can make you Queen." Robert promised her.

"What would happen to my son then? If you knew me at all, you would know I would never want to be Queen." _And if you knew me you would no I would never want to be King._ "No, Your Grace. I'm getting on a ship to the Free Cities, and start fresh there. I'll be dead to Westeros."

Robert spent the entire ride to the nearest harbor, trying to convince her to stay, to give them a chance, promising her everything she wanted, ignoring the whores that threw themselves at him at inns - but no avail, and he still saw her sail away, to a new adventure.

Getting back to King's Landing was awful, it meant dealing with the future, and his upcoming marriage to the Lannister girl - she was beautiful, and by convencional ideals probably more beautiful than Lyanna, but to him she couldn't even be compared to _his_ Lyanna - and he was alone, just him and Jon Arryn, while Ned rode home, to his new son.

It was a fortnight before the Royal Wedding when Robert knew he couldn't stay, his dreams were filled with images of Lyanna - even the few brothels he visited or the wine and ale he drank couldn't erase her - and boys with black hair and blue eyes, and sometimes her own boy - Robert knew that loving a boy with Ned's face and Jon Arryn's name couldn't be that hard, especially if he was doing it for her.

So a fortnight before the Royal Wedding, Robert boarded a ship to Pentos - the same city Lyanna had gone too - and maybe he would find her and convince her to love him too. While he left the Seven Kingdoms in the hands of whoever wanted it.


	21. Myrcella&Aegon - Snowstorm

_This prompt is a response to SandyD12 (sandyd94 on tumblr); (25/April/2014): "Myrcella & Aegon + Snowstorm (were did the inspiration come from - kuch-)". Also with a hint of JoJo (Joy and Jon) because it's one of Sandy's OTPs  
_

* * *

It was the first time in a long time that she had gone North, the last time she still had a mom and a father, and her uncles, but today instead she had an husband and three beautiful daughters - and now that the youngest two were old enough to travel, they decided to make it North.

Since Aegon came back to Westeros, and found out he had an younger brother, he had tried to build a relationship with him, but this man - with more Stark roots than Targaryen and who had been the Lord Commander during years and especially during the Dark Times - was hard to see and meet, since he had settled at the Gift, still helping the Free folk, who could now live south of the Wall - even if most didn't adventure souther than the New Gift.

Besides going to meet Jon Snow, Myrcella got to visit her cousin Joy, who a few years back when both Joy and Jon came to visit their nieces at the same time, they had met and decided to begin and adventure together.

But now after their visit, they were making their way south again, to the White Harbor, where they would catch a ship to Dragonstone, and that's when they got caught in a snowstorm, they were still half a day away from the next inn, but they made it, while trying to prevent the girls from getting caught by snow or wind, and they didn't need now was for one of them to get sick.

The inn was full, having everyone felt the need to stop because of the snow, the five guards that had gone with them had to sleep in the small place at the stables, while Myrcella and Aegon, even as Lord and Lady of Dragonstone, didn't have more right than to a small bedchamber.

After supper, they moved to the bedchamber, and climbed on the bed, with Rhaenys, Joanna and Elia between them, with all of them trembling, even after Aegon built the fire.

"Mama, I'm scared." Elia whispered, with her emerald eyes looking up to her mother and father.

"Shhh…." Rhaenys whispered, to her younger sister, reaching to hold her hand. And her parents couldn't help but smile to each other above them, when another huge bast of wind made their room shudder, and even six year old Rhaenys felt scared.

"It will pass. And soon we will be home." Aegon told them, kissing the top of their heads, while taking their mother's hand.

And in a sennight, they were back on the road, after the snowstorm had blown away, and was safe to leave, and now the girls had a story to tell their friends.


	22. Ellaria&Oberyn - Modern AU

_This prompt is a response to CaptainWorsfold (nymeriastarq on tumblr), (25/April/2014): "I can't think of any prompts just please write more Ellaria x oberyn... PLEASE" I decided to write it in a Modern world. Also a lot of Sand Snakes around_

* * *

Oberyn was excited for tonight, they could finally have a family night in a long time, Obara was coming back from college for a few days, Nymeria would put her senior year on hold, Tyene would leave her misgivings with Arianne for later, Sarella, their doctor in the making, would put the books aside, while the younger girls were free from any sleepover or birthday party.

Getting home from another full day at work, he moved upstairs to their master bedroom, in there he find Ellaria only in her skirt and with her top off, breastfeeding Loreza, he quickly took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, moving to the bed.

"You look beautiful…" he said, kissing her belly, and trying to reach for the unoccupied breast, when she swatted his hand away.

"Stop it, Oberyn," she told him seriously, but while_ that_ hand stopped, he kept kissing her belly, and then reaching with his other hand under her skirt. "Stop it, I'm serious. Our daughters are in the house…"

"That never stopped you before," he said pouting.

"But you just got home, and I'm sure that when the girls hear that you're home, they will run in here, Tyene and Sarella are working on dinner, Obara is almost home - Nymeria went to pick her up from the airport - and most important I'm feeding your daughter." This seems to convince Oberyn, who stopped kissing her belly, and took a sit next to her, to have a better view of Loreza suckling of Ellaria's dark nipples.

So as always she was right, because after awhile he started hearing small steps, and voices saying "Papa is home", and then three girls throwing the door open, and jumping on the bed.

"Hello, my girls… How are you doing?"

"Great!" Dorea yelled, and Ellaria, next to him, laughed with him, while giving him Loreza to burp while she put on the closer sweatshirt, thrown over a chair, and a bra, which was still hanging on the bed frame from last night.

Obella was in the middle of telling them what she had learned at school today when they heard the door opening, and Nymeria yelling.

"We're home!" Obella and Elia immediately ran down the stairs, while four year old Dorea waited for her father to pick her up, while Ellaria held Loreza. When they reached the front hall, the younger girls had already thrown themselves at their big sister, who could still pick both of them at the same time. She put them down and came to hug her father, and at the same time kiss little Dorea.

"It's so good to be home, dad. And Dorea, you're such a big girl now, looking as beautiful as your mother," she said ruffling her hair, and smiling at Ellaria. "It's good to see you, Ellaria." All of his older daughters really had come to accept and love Ellaria, but neither of them ever had called her mother - it had been hard enough for Obara to start calling him dad after she moved in. "And I can't believe how big Loreza has gotten."

Soon after, with the bags already in her room, and dinner eaten, they moved to the living room, to watch a family movie - while the girls were fighting about watching either _Frozen_ or _Brave_ again, they settled on _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, neither of the younger girls had seen, not even Sarella, neither had Obara, and Nymeria and Tyene hadn't watched it in a long time.

Ellaria noticing Oberyn already on the couch, she moved to take her place next to him, when Nymeria intervened.

"No! No way, you two are sitting together - you're worst than teenagers."

"Hey!" Oberyn said. "I'm still your dad, respect."

"Sure. But you're still not sitting together."

"Concur." The oldest girls said, even Elia.

"Why?!"

"You always start to kiss." Obella said.

"We do not." Ellaria said, looking at Oberyn for conformation, but now he thought about it, there was a reason he could never remember the end of the movies. So Oberyn gave up to his daughters, not without pulling Ellaria for a kiss first, she didn't sit that far away, in the arm chair next to him, with a sleeping Loreza in her arms and Elia at her feet; Obella sat next to her father, with Tyene on the other side; Obara took the other armchair with Dorea in her lap; while Nymeria took the bean bag chair.

And Oberyn smiled, with the movie starting, he looked over his living room full of girls - woman, even - and he couldn't be more proud of his strong and loving family.


	23. Brienne&Jaime - Vampires

_This prompt is a response to Lady Blade WarAngel who, in the comments, asked for more Brienne and Jaime and them as vampires._

_So thank you for always commenting, I hope you like this one._

* * *

Jaime didn't know what to do now, he had burried his sister, he's soulmate, the one that had been with him since ancient times - since Julius Caesar as imperor, and they were bitten for the first time.

Jaime drifted around the world now, looking for something to give meaning to his life again His family had died centuries ago - he only had Cersei - he still remembered his little brother, killed when he was still an infant because he was different, something that people now called dwarfism.

For the last five years, he had been living alone in Ireland, and this morning walking down the streets of Dublin, a weird smell caught his nose, and he couldn't help but follow it - it led him to a dark alley.

In that dark alley, he found a body lying on the floor, it seemed like a man at first look - tall and broad - but coming closer he could say it was a woman, a girl, probably not even older than twenty; but what surprised him was the mark in her neck, he traced the mark - something he hadn't seen in a long time.

He could recognize the mark as something done by vampires, so he did the only thing he could do to keep the girl from dying, he bit his wrist, and fed her the blood - she didn't react, so he knew she had been down for while, hopefully it wasn't too long.

He picked her up, harder to carry than his sister ever was, but he was able to bring her to his small cottage out of town, he gave her his bed, and stayed by her bedside, feeding her his blood. There were needed three days, before her eyes opened for the first time.

"You're safe," he told her immediately.

"Where am I?"

"With me. My name is Jaime."

"Brienne," the girl said, and Jaime looked at her, knowing that he had found a new companion.


	24. Jaime Lannister - Hospital AU

_This prompt is a response to mr-europe_ _on tumblr, (2/May/2014): "This is a prompt. Hostpital AU M.D Jaime Lannister is helping his brothers Tyrion wife Penny give a birth to child with help of his assistant Arya Stark ( I wathc wayyyy to many House series :P )"_ - _Jaime as an obstetrician - that's new - but I 'll do my best (and all medical knowledge comes from watching too much "Private Practice" and "Grey's Anatomy")_

* * *

He had been on the operating room all morning, when his assistant walked in the OR and told him his brother's wife was giving birth to their first children, Jaime had wanted to leave immediately, but he knew he couldn't just leave this baby, he had followed his development since he had been born, and if everything went okay, this would be his last operation.

But… he wanted to be there for his brother, especially the problems that could come because of Penny's dwarfism, Tyrion had been so scared during the entire pregnancy.

"Arya, I need you to do me a favor. You need to stay with Tyrion and Penny until I get there."

"Dr. Lannister, I'm suppose to be at the reception."

"Ask someone else. You're going to stay with my brother and his wife." He told her seriously, and the girl left to do what he asked… he hoped. He liked Arya, he couldn't have asked for better help around the office, even if it was just a part-time job, and he was glad his sister's daughter had suggested her.

While he wanted to move the operation the faster he could, but he knew he couln't rush it without putting this baby's life at risk, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

When he finally left the OR, seven centimeters had been the last information he had listened from Arya - when Cersei birthed Joffrey that had been very long before the actual time… _but with Tommen, she had given birth in less than two hours_, he remembered, and started running to the room he knew his brother's wife was.

He found his brother on the way in, just making his way to the room as well.

"How's Penny?"

"Good."

"Really?!" Jaime asked, not really believing it, having been with Cersei during all the births.

"No. She's a nervous wreck, and she asks for more ice chips," he said, pointing to the cup he was holding.

When they both approached the room, they could hear her yells.

"Where the hell is Tyrion?! Why did you do this to me?"

They both entered the room, and Jaime wondered if he had done the right choice, wanting to be here, but seeing Penny's small form and Tyrion's scared face, he knew he couldn't do anything else.

"Hi, Penny. How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Jaime," she said between another scream. "Hurting, I think I want the drugs, Jaime."

"I'm sorry, Penny, but you're too far along to administer the epidural. Can I check how you're doing?" He asked her.

"Yes. You're still gonna be the one to…" but she was interrupted with another scream.

"I will, Penny," he answered and lifted up the blanket to be able to see how she was progressing. "It seems you're almost there, nine centimeters."

"Should you move to a OR?" Tyrion asked, his face whiter than ever, contrasting with his black eye, he knew his brother's fear, having known all his life that their mother had died giving birth to him.

"No. I'm gonna do it here."

"Jaime, but… the risks…"

"I know, Penny. Arya, make sure they have an OR ready in case it's needed." Arya quickly left the room, and came back not four minutes later.

"The OR 3 will be ready in case it's needed."

"Thank you, Arya. Can you serve as some assistance to me, please?"

"I'm just an assistant. There are interns and nurses, Dr. Lannister."

"Arya, I'm not stupid I know that. I just need someone to look closely at the heart monitors," he needed to make sure they didn't dropped lower than the level needed. "You can go call someone now, it seems Penny is ready."

The next hour was all a complete mess, for a few minutes Jaime had been very worried about the outcome, she looked so weak by the end - her heartbeat had lowered, but not enough to be at beyond the limits.

But at the end she had pulled through, and they had a beautiful boy - that didn't seem to show any signs of physical problems, something the parents had feared.

And now from the doorstep he looked at his brother and his wife, how his mismatched eyes glowed, looking at the small child sleeping in her arms.

"Dr. Lannister, the ER needs you. A pregnant woman just came in with a piece of glass through her abdomen." Arya said, looking exausted, probably because she ran all the way from the ER - and there it was, another patient.


	25. Cersei&Jaime - Firelight

_This prompt is a response to sigilbroken on tumblr, (3/May/2014): "Joana, I have drabble prompts, if you're still taking them?! 1) Jaime x Cersei "firelight" 2) A/G "I missed you" :D" - this is the first one of the prompts. And writing Jaime and Cersei makes me so nervous (I'm so scared I'm going to mess them up), and I still can't believe you're the one to prompt them - LOL - even if I love the way you write them._

* * *

Jaime went home immediatelly after practice, ignoring any invite from his friends - truly, he had wanted to skip practice, but he knew he couldn't with a game coming up this weekend.

The house was empty, father still at work and he knew his brother would probably be at Bronn's or Tysha's, trying to keep his time at home at the minimum. But Cersei wasn't at the house either, and he needed to find her, he needed to make sure she was okay…

He moved to his room, and dropped his bag on his bed, and looked out of the window, seeing a different light; he noticed a bonfire right down on the beach - right in front of the house. Jaime ran downstairs, to the beach, every step he took, Cersei's image became clearer - the firelight just behind her golden hair, making it look like fire itself.

She had her head in her hands, and seemed to be crying - _but she doesn't cry…_ the last time had been when their mother had died - and he noticed she has burning stuff, he could see a photo of Rhaegar, and some of the things he had given her.

"Cersei…" he called out for her, but she didn't turn, so he only took a seat next to her. "I heard about what happened…"

"Why would he not choose me, Jaime? He was my first kiss…" _No… he wasn't, I was…_, he wanted to reply "…and we went to the movies… Why wouldn't he invite me to the dance?"

But Jaime didn't know, he would always choose Cersei over anyone else - she was more beautiful than any girl.

"I don't know, Cersei. But he's stupid… you can't even be compared to anyone," he told her, and she turned to him, and this time, smiled.

"Thank you, Jaime," she said bringing her hand to his cheek, before turning to the fire again. "This idea of the fire is stupid, I shouldn't listen to Melara… Also I'm cold now, and I really liked that jacket," she said pointing to the jacket burning, and Jaime quickly took of his and put it on her shoulders bringing her close.

"Cersei, would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked her.

"Jaime, you could choose from any girl a school…" she tried to protest, even if he could see her heart wasn't on it.

"I would like to go with you, Cersei," he told her.

"Me too," she said, finally truly smiling and turning to him, bringing her soft hand to his cheek again, and moving in to kiss him, and with a simple move on his part she ended up kissing his lips.

And Cersei didn't fight him, only kissed him back, melting into his embrace - knowing where she truly belonged.


	26. Arya&Gendry - I missed you

_This prompt is a response to a sigilbroken on tumblr, (3/May/2014): "Joana, I have drabble prompts, if you're still taking them?! 1) Jaime x Cersei "firelight" 2) A/G "I missed you" :D" - this is the second fill, so second prompt_

* * *

Gendry understood that Winterfell was part of Arya, and that they followed the Old Ways - _the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword_, she had told him multiple times, and she was always the one to swing the sword (even if Bran or Sansa were the ones who officially passed the sentencs - _we work as a family_, she told him too).

But now, she had left a fortnight ago, to deal with some rapist (or killer, he couldn't remember, probably because of the lack of sleep) in Last Hearth, and he couldn't take it anymore. Neither Ned or Allyssa could stop asking for their mother, and then their girl got sick - _sure, the maester said it was nothing_, but Gendry remembered being a kid and seeing children die of _that_ in the streets of Flea Bottom.

So for now, while Allyssa was trying to get better, they were staying in one of the rooms in the castle, and Gendry couldn't help but still feel like an outsider; sharing a castle - _a damn castle_ - with Lord Bran Stark, Lord Rickon and Lady Sansa.

For now, Gendry was trying to distract Ned, who was getting reckless of being imprisioned in this room, instead of his own, above the forge (_oh… yes… there was also the problem that he was getting behind in his work_), when someones knocks on the door.

"Come in," he said back, not even turning back, having not expected to be Lady Sansa, when he saw her, he immediately stood up, and bowed, paying his respects. "I'm sorry, milady."

"There's not problem, Gendry. Is Allyssa any better?"

"I think so, milady. She's cooler to the touch."

"I'm glad," she told him, before pausing for a bit and checking Allyssa for herself. "I wanted to tell you that we sighted a group of riders, it seems to be lead by Arya. You can come and wait for her in the yard with us, I'm sure I can get someone to look after Allyssa."

"Thank you, milady," he said, and with that, Sansa called the nearest maid - the baker's wife, if he wasn't wrong - to look after his girl, while he and Ned made their way to the yard.

He stood there, next to her family - _I'm her family too_, he thought - when she finally approached, she jumped from the horse and ran into his direction, he was ready to catch her, but she bent down and immediately picked up Ned, kissing all over his face, only then did she push Gendry into the hug, quickly kissing his lips, and whispering.

"I missed you both so much. Where's Ally?"

"She's sick…" But he didn't have time to finish the sentence, or to say he missed her too, or just for her to greet everybody, before she started running all the way inside the castle, looking for their daughter - and Gendry couldn't be more glad to have his wife home.


	27. Arya and Jaime - Pregnant in High School

_This prompt is a response to kavos (mr-europe on tumblr), (18/May/2014): "Another prompt ( amazed by the previous one :D ) High School AU Pregnancy Arya x Jaime do your best :)"_

* * *

Jaime was finally done for the day, finally able to go home, and leave his awful job behind -_ I was suposed to be a baseball star, not be stuck teaching high school kids_. Making his way to his car, he noticed someone sitting at the entrance, he thought it strange since all the students had already left, at least he thought so, being friday afternoon - quickly he noticed it was Arya Stark, one of his best students.

"Arya, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Coach," she said caught by suprised. "I'm just waiting for my dad, he gets out late from the office, and I don't have anyone else to take me home anymore," she told him sadly, what prompted Jaime to ask something he shouldn't.

"I can take you home."

Arya agreed, so Jaime helped her stand up, seeing her standing, it was clear she was pregnant - something she couldn't hide anymore.

"Do you always wait here this late?"

"For the past few weeks. My parents won't let me walk home or take the bus, and my best friend isn't talking to me," Jaime had noticed, how Gendry - their star quarterback - wasn't that happy right now, and more furious. "He's stupid, and as everyone else he's mad and disapointed that I've got knocked up," she told him already inside the car.

"I'm sure not everyone is mad," Jaime said trying to be useful.

"Yes, they are. My mom and dad are trying to be supportive and everything, but disapointement is clear in their faces. It was even clear in yours, when I said I couldn't play in the team anymore, coach"

"Arya," he said, but it was true, Arya was his best player, without her, the chances of winning the championship were null.

"Yeah, this sucks…" she muttered, putting her hands over her belly.

"Do you know what you're going to do after?" He asked.

"You mean if I'm keeping it or not?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't know… I never wanted kids, especially this early, but it's still part of me… And people keep sugesting things, but nobody really knows what I'm going through…" _Tell her… tell her…_

"I know…"

"What?!"

"The girl I was with during High School got pregnant," he told her, he had never told that to anyone - not even Tyrion or Arthur.

"I didn't know you had kids, coach."

"I don't… I guess I do, but I don't."

"She gave up the child?"

"No, she raised him."

"You left her!" Arya yelled disgusted, he knew from when she told him she had to leave the team that the father was not in the picture.

"No. It was complicated, she didn't wanted me."

"Maybe not. But you could be involved in the child's life," Arya argumented back.

"She told everyone that the child belong to another."

"How?" Arya asked with a hint of curiosity.

"She was the main chearleader and was dating the quarterback - she told him the child was is and he married her."

"So how do you know the child is yours?"

"I know, I just know…" _Because she and I are one… because I look to our child's face and I know he's ours…_

"Couldn't you fight for her?"

"I did, Arya… But sometimes love doesn't always win."

"Do you miss her or your kid?" _Not the kid - he was never mine, and I never wanted him - but I miss her…_

"Sometimes…"

"What should I do, coach?"

"It's your choice, Arya, and you always seemed smart to me," he said, finally parking the car in front of her house.

"Okay, thanks, coach," she said, while opening the door and leaving the car.

"Hey, Arya, if you need someone to talk to about the pregnancy stuff, look me up in the phonebook," he told her, and Arya smiled and thanked him once again.


	28. Joy Hill&Jon Snow and Myrcella&Aegon

_So this is something I wrote yesterday (20/May/2014) as a birthday fic/drabble for SandyD12 (sandyd94 on tumblr) who turned 20_

* * *

Myrcella was pacing from one side of the room to another, taking off and changing to a new blouse.

"Come on, Cella. It can't be that hard," Joy said.

"Which one do you like the best?"

"The crimson one; the one that belongs to your mother."

"Doesn't it make me look too old?"

"We're trying to get in a club for over 18. Maybe looking a bit older isn't a problem."

"Right. Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I hadn't noticed," Joy said sarcastically. "Now, come here let me do your hair."

Myrcella was in black tight jeans, her mother's blouse and a pair of heels (not too high), the only thing left to do was the hair and make-up, which Joy knew she didn't like much – so she picked up Myrcella's hair and started to arrange it up, until Myrcella stopped her.

"Can you keep it down?"

"But you like it better up," Joy argued.

"But…" and quickly Joy understood what she meant – the scar.

"Didn't you say you've skyped?"

"It's different live, Joy. What if he feels disgusted?"

"Then he's an asshole and not worth your time," Joy told her seriously, kissing the scar on her face – that went for ear to middle of her cheek – before once again reasoning with her. "And didn't you say that after you're attacked, he was one of your followers who worried about you the most?"

"Yes, but still… it's different."

"I'm sure it will be okay. If it's not, I'll call Gendry or Joffrey," Joy told her, knowing that they would both defend her – even if it was better Joffrey didn't get involved – and even her younger brothers, Tommen and Edric would protect her.

"I hope that doesn't need to happen," Myrcella muttered, but before Joy could even answer, they heard a car horn from outside.

"It's Mya, Myrcella said looking out of the window."

"Okay, come on, Cella, let me do your hair real quick."

"Sure."

So Joy was able to hold it up, letting just a few strands falling over her eyes; she kneeled in front on Joy and applied the eyeliner and then picked up the blush.

"No, please," Myrcella said stopping her. "Just give me my chapstick and let's go."

Joy did as she said, and they left Myrcella's room and walked downstairs, finding Joffrey on the couch.

"I'm going out. Do you need anything?" Myrcella asked.

"No, thanks."

"And are you feeling well?" Myrcella asked again, while Joy tried to push her, _stop stalling_, she thought.

"If you ask me if I took the med, I'll think you're mom."

"Sorry," she said, going to kiss the top of his head. "Bye."

"Bye, Joffrey," Joy wished him too, before pushing Myrcella out of the door, into Mya's car.

"What took you so long?" Mya asked seconds after Myrcella taking her seat in the passenger side.

"Sorry, needed to finish getting ready," she answered, before adding. "Do you have the IDs?" Myrcella asked.

"Yes."

"Are they good?" Her cousin asked again.

"It's the same guy who did the one for Gendry's girlfriend. And she got into the club they wanted."

"The security at _The Wall_ is less strict than at _The Red Keep_."

"Just check it yourself, they are in the glove compartment," Mya said, and immediately opened it taking out their first fake IDs, and giving to Joy hers.

"It looks good," Joy said, but she didn't actually know what would make it appear suspicious, so she couldn't say much.

The rest of the drive was quiet, if it was not for Mya's warnings about the guy being older and that could lead to him wanting other things, and to the fact that they had never met in person – Myrcella had to promise to call her immediately if she felt anything weird was happening.

When they finally arrived, they could already see the line to get in, Mya stopped and looked at them.

"You two behave, father and your mother would kill me if they know I was involved in this. Neither of you takes anything people offer you, and don't leave your drink unattended, understood?" They both nod. "Also call me when you need a ride home."

"We will. Thanks for everything, Mya," Myrcella said, saying goodbye to her older sister, before leaving the car with Joy, and making their way to the club.

The line moved much quicker and luckily they had no problem at the security, so soon they were in. Joy didn't liked the space that much, too many people and too much noise, but she and Myrcella were able to find a corner from where they could see the door, Myrcella waited while Joy went to get them something to drink.

Joy reached the counter and ordered one margarita, since it was the only thing she knew they liked (besides wine, that they had drank in a few family dinners), with her drink already she tried to leave and find Myrcella again, but while moving through the sea of people, without noticing crashed against a guy, spilling part of her drink on his shirt.

"Ohh… I'm sorry, I couldn't see where I was going… I'm so sorry…"

"No problem, it's just an old shirt," the boy said, and Joy looked up - he looked completelly out of place, and she wondered what he was doing here, she also noticed how quite handsome he was. "And it was my fault ttoo, at least let me pay you another drink."

"There's no need, really. And sorry, I really need to go… my friend is waiting for me."

"Yeah, me too. I've to go look for my friend."

Joy made her way back to Myrcella who looked less comfortable by everything second – she didn't seem to like this place as well.

"Finally, you're back!" She exclaimed. "Why did you take so long? And to come back only with half a drink."

"Sorry, kind of crashed against a guy. So tell me how are we supposed to recognize your mystery guy?"

"He has silver hair with blue streaks. Now was the guy you crashed with at least cute." _Very, and handsome, and when he pulled his shirt up to try too scrub the stain… wow…_, but instead of saying that, she blushed and smiled. "Just tell me, Joy," Myrcella pleaded, but they were saved when they noticed a boy with silver and blue hair coming their way, while making signal to another person.

The boy was much taller than either Myrcella or Joy, but he had an easy smile in his lips, when he hugged the friend he called for, still behind the crowd, and then she couldn't believe who was coming their way, it was the same boy from earlier.

"Myrcella?" The silver haired guy asked.

"Yes. Aegon?"

"In person," he said smiling. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise. Ohh… I brought my cousin, Joy."

"Hi," she said, waving at them both.

"Pleasure to meet you too. This is my brother…"

"Gods… Jon!" Myrcella exclaimed. "You look so much like your father…" and then she stopped herself looking between him and Aegon. "Like Uncle Ned, I mean. Joy, he's Robb's brother – cousin, I mean."

"That Robb?!" Joy whispered, making Myrcella blush, who kicked her in the shins right after.

"It's good to see you again, Cella, you don't look the same. And Gendry is probably going to kill me, knowing that I was somehow involved in you meeting a guy."

"Don't worry, he'll kill Mya first. And just remind him he's dating your sister – cousin… sorry, I'm just so used to." Myrcella said, looking again between Jon and Aegon, and noticing the similarities – because while at first look they are completely different, their built was rather similar.

"I didn't know you two knew each other, you could have told me, Jon?"

"I didn't even connected the name."

Soon after Aegon and Myrcella were talking just between them, rather excitedly Joy noticed, he was also holding her hand, while he traced the scar with the other – and she knew he was trying to make her feel better.

"You shouldn't worry, Aegon is a good guy, and I wouldn't let him hurt little Myrcella."

"I hope not," Joy said. "Sorry to ask, but I always thought you were the Stark's brother – the way Arya never shuts up about you."

"They raised me, they are my family – I call them brother, sister, mom and dad. But my biologically parents died when I was only a few months old in a car accident," Jon told her, with a sad look in his face – and she knew exactly how she was feeling – he raised his voice, so she could hear over the awful music. "And it's a bit more complicated than that. My birth mom was really young, and my birth dad was already married with Aegon's mother – my birth parents relationship was an affair. If they had lived, I don't actually know who my birth father would have chosen."

"I get it. I never knew my mom, she dropped me off with my dad. And then my dad died when I was five, so I moved along between family members – I was with living with Myrcella, until last year with the Joffrey problems – you know… with Sansa and… you know… - I had to move back with my Aunt Genna."

"Yeah, it's hard to live like this. I wish…" he was stopped by an awful crash against his back, making him fall against her (this time with no drink at hand at least). "I hate this place, really."

"A bit too crowded for my liking too," Joy said, and Jon stood up and went to talk to Myrcella and Aegon, they stood up too and called for her, making their way out of the club, already outside her head seemed to work much better.

"Let's go somewhere else," Aegon suggested, Myrcella and Joy looked between them, thinking about Mya's warning, but their immediate thought was that Jon was there and he wasn't a stranger to Myrcella, he was a big family friend.

"Sure, where?" Joy asked. "Any ideas?" There was a silent for a few minutes before Myrcella spoke up.

"There's a great pancake place near by, opened 24/7." Everyone agreed with the idea, and they made it to a car parked a few blocks away. Jon took the driver seat, and Aegon the passenger seat, while the girls sat on the back.

"Aegon asked me to go on a date, a real date with him," Myrcella whispered excited.

"When?"

"This weekend." Joy would already be back at Aunt Genna's and wouldn't be able to help Myrcella get ready.

"Make to call me after."

"I will. And you and Jon? You two seemed to hit it off."

"We were just talking."

"But he's the guy you crashed into, right? It's like faith."

"Maybe."

"And you were blushing."

"I wasn't," Joy said, before Myrcella sent her a look that meant that obviously Joy was lying. "Okay, maybe I was he's smart, and funny, and nice, and…"

"Hot…"

"Shut up, Cella. You can't crush in both his brothers and still want Jon," Joy told her joking, and they both started giggling and then laughing louder, prompting the boys to look at them.

" We need directions, Myrcella," Aegon said, and between softer giggles she got them out; while Joy couldn't stop smiling, knowing this would be one of her best nights ever.


	29. Margaery&Jaime - Morning After

This is a response to a anonymous prompt from 31/May/2014: "Margaery X Jaime morning after pary LOL !"

* * *

Margaery woke up with the sun beating in her eyes, and she quickly looked away, noticing how much her head hurt as well and that she couldn't recognize the place - it wasn't her room for sure, either at her apartment or in Highgarden - and she didn't remember doing anything terrible wicked the night before, that was…

That was until she looked down to herself and found herself naked, looking at the rose tattoo between her thighs she noticed something that could only be beard burns - and the only _man_ she could remember being with that had a beard, or at least something similar, was the boy she lost her virginity to, who was desperatly trying to grow some hair in his face. And taking a deep breath she looked to her side, and everything came rushing back.

Loras' team had made it to the finals and Margaery as the good sister she was travelled all the way to come see him play - they had won and partied all night long. Next to her there was, the basebal legend, that people were calling too old to play, especially after his sister murder that left him broken - Jaime Lannister.

He looked as handsome as in the posters of young Margaery's room, as in the first dreams Margaery ever had that fired some unknown desires in her when she was only a teen - and now in her twenties she had shared with him.

She turned her back to him again wanting to prevent from climbing on him again, she needed to think what to do - he had been much more drunk than her, and she had been pretty bad - she reached for her phone and saw it was already past 11 am, and that she had two missed calls from Loras and five texts - the last one said.

_Renly and i r in the coffee house. u and lannister can join us. LY_

She was putting her phone back, when she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her against him, she felt so small next to him, but she felt good again his hard body, until she heard him whisper while he kissed her curls.

"I love you much. I wish you never had to leave," he said and her heart skipped a beat, until he said. "Please stay this time, sister."


	30. Catelyn&Ned - Seeking Solace

_This is a response to a anonymous prompt from 01/June/2014: "For the fic ask meme: 5. Ned x Cat" - 5 means "Seeking Solace"_

* * *

Catelyn had been waiting for this weekend for awhile now, she loved her kids but she had Ned hadn't had a moment to themselves in a long time - so when Friday afternoon came and she dropped Robb, Arya and Bran at Lyanna's house, who was going to take them to the beach for the week (with Brandon and Benjen, Catelyn was hoping Benjen was able to keep his older siblings out of trouble), and then kissed goodbye to Sansa, who took her first long train trip alone to Highgarden, to spent her week with her friend Margaery, and then finally left Rickon with her father in Riverrun; Catelyn had been excited, during the weekend she and Ned had done nothing but relax, there wasn't any schedule for meals, any fights to break up, just her and Ned…

But then the week arrived, Catelyn stayed at home, the summer vacations had started so school was close, and teachers weren't needed now that the meetings were over as well, but Ned had gone back to work - he had asked her if she wanted for him to take the week off, but they settled in Ned taking just the afternoon off.

So Monday morning, Ned got up with the alarm clock, tried not to make any noise, got ready for his day and before leaving, kissed the head of auburn hair peeking out from the covers.

His morning passed quicker than others, and when was almost lunch time Ned was impatient to go home.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Robert asked, appearing from his office down the hall.

"I'm going home, Robert," Ned said. "I told you that this week, I'm only working mornings…"

"Ohh… Right," Robert said, before laughing and patting his back. "I had forgotten that you and Cat had the house to yourselves. Lucky bastard," Robert said. "Go on, Neddy boy. I'll find other poor bastard to have lunch with me; or maybe the new recepcionist," Robert said, before walking out, Ned quickly finished the report he was going over, and packed his stuff to go home.

Ned unlocked the door, holding a bouquet of flowers he had bought for Catelyn, but when he arrived he was scared to find her crying in the couch.

"Cat," he said, approaching her. "Did something happen? Are the kids okay? Your dad?" He asked worried about her.

"Everything is okay," she said between sobs.

"So why are you crying?" He said taking a seat next to her.

"I miss the kids," she said. "Neither of them as called, sure Sansa texted to say was okay, and so did Lyanna, but i only talked tto Rickon and that's because father insisted."

"They're just having fun and distracted, I'm sure."

"But they are growing up so fast, Ned. Next year, Robb is starting college, Rickon elementary school and Arya high school. What are we going to do?" She said crying, and Ned pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Cat, we always knew they were going to grow up. And I'm sure Robb will keep visiting every chance he gets."

"But why did they have to grow up so quickly?" She asked, and Ned had no answer, so he just pulled her closer, while she quietly sobbed in his arms.


	31. Ellaria&Oberyn - Smile

_Since this weekend I watched Rome's season one finale, I knew I needed some Oberyn and Ellaria happiness (if you have watched it, you'll understand). And now with this week's episode of Game of Thrones, I can't help but actually do it._  
_I used the random number generator, that then I used on a meme, and the result was "Smile"_

* * *

He and Ellaria had been together for awhile now, she was different, she was simple to be with, and she was fun.

He didn't have to take her to those fancy places, she would be okay with eating junk food in his car, and then fucking, or just talk and laugh - he laugh was sweet and corky (with a few snorts sometimes, there was that time she shot beer from her nose).

And then after months together, he also found that she was the first person who trusted him enough, and he trusted her back for them to able to have a open relationship that worked.

So the only thing missing was the most important step of them all, and the last of them, introducing her to the girls - Oberyn had told her million stories about them and had been plaining how to introduce them.

That's how he ended up in front of the girls' school waiting for Ellaria, when he finally notices her, she's wearing jeans, and a shirt he was sure it was his, she was twisting her hair between her fingers, while drumming the fingers of her other hand into her leg.

"No, need to be nervous, lover," he told her, when she approached him.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm going to meet your daughters, Oberyn, you are always talking about them. What if they don't like me?" It was the first time he had seen her this nervous about anything.

"Come on," he said pulling her in. "You can meet my sister too before the play starts."

"Elia is here too?" She asked, stopping immediatelly.

"Of course, Rhaenys is staring too."

"Gods! I'm not going, Oberyn. Look how I'm dressed, your sister will think I'm a slob, and she will…" but before she could continue, Oberyn pulled her into a kiss, she melted into him, and quickly opened her mouth when he prompted her to - ignoring the looks from the other parents around them, at least untill Ellaria noticed and pushed him away. "Oberyn…"

"Screw the other parents - they already hate me because I've slept with three teachers, one of them a man," he told her, knowing what she was going to say.

"Why do they know you slept with them?"

"It seems word runs fast. Now, come on, Ellaria," he said, and she tried to deny one more time, but he stopped her moving her inside. "It will be okay I promise."

He quickly spotted Elia on the crowd, and took Ellaria's hand, walking to the second row. "It's going to be okay," he told her, before calling. "Girls, I have someone I want you to meet. This is Ellaria, and this is my oldest, Obara, my youngest, Sarella, and my sister and nephew, Elia and Aegon."

"Hi," Ellaria said. "I hope you don't mind me joining."

"Of course not," Elia said, "It's not every day my little brother brings a woman," she said now standing up, and going to kiss Ellaria's cheek, while her son held to her skirt. "I'm sorry, Aegon is a bit shy around new people."

But Sarella wasn't, she pushed past her aunt, and introduced herself, making Ellaria kneel.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sarella. You?"

"Good. Papa has a shirt like that, ohhh… with that same rip," and Ellaria couldn't help but blush, especially when she saw the older girl roll her eyes. "It's Nymeria's favorite shirt - that's my big sister, not_ big_ big that's Obara," she said pointing to the girl behind her. "… but second big - she was looking for it and she was said she couldn't find it." Ellaria didn't know what to answer, so she was very glad when she heard Oberyn.

"I promise I'll look for it. Now, Obara, come here, I want you to meet Ellaria."

"I have. Hi, Ellaria," she said from her seat, on the other side of her aunt.

"Hello, Obara. Your dad talks a lot about you."

"And me? Me too?!" Sarella asked excited, and Oberyn smiled and said, picking her up.

"Of course, my darling," in the moment he was starting to throw her in the air, the lights were turned off, and they took their places. Obara in Elia's right side, who held her son, next to her Oberyn holding Sarella (who in the middle of the play would probably ask to move to Obara's side) and then Ellaria.

They take awhile to get into stage, Rhaenys is the first one of the three Martell girls, with a group of girls all playing fairies.

"That's Rhae!" Sarella said a bit too loud, making people turn to her.

"The one in orange," Oberyn whispered in Ellaria's ear.

"She looks like you and Elia," she said especially looking to the brother who didn't had a hint of Martell - it was all from the father she supposed.

After that it was Nymeria, she appeared asleep in a showcase, Nymeria had been so excited about playing the main part.

"That's Nymeria," he whispered to Ellaria again, while Sarella jusmped from his knees and ran to Obara, so he took the oportunity to take her hand.

And soon after appeared Tyene dressed as a pirate mixed up with the boys.

"She's the blond one - Tyene," he said.

During the rest of the play, he watched both his girls and niece, and Ellaria's face during the play with a permanent smile, with her cute and corky laugh every once in a while, even snorting a bit when Tyene made her pirate speech.

It was obvious thhat when the play ended she was more relaxed and more ready to meet Rhaenys, and especially Tyene and Nymeria, she congratulate them on their performance, and even seemed to win Obara over, since she was the one who suggested for Ellaria to join them at the pizza place.

And that day, he discovered his favorite smile of Ellaria's - the one she held to his daughter.


End file.
